


Taking a Ride

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu
Summary: Sorry it kind of dragged on into a boring/sad ending. Idk where I was going with it and kind of go to the same place when thinking scenarios in my head. It is just stranger to see written down.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Taking a Ride

As the sun went down on another day it was time for [Y/N] to go home. Optimus was on the free way heading towards her home, which was far from Jasper, Nevada. The two had grown fond of each other and had spent a few moments alone whenever Optimus managed to gain free time. This was one of those moments and [Y/N] wanted to cherish it in another way. They had discussed more intimate relations before but never had the opportunity to attempt anything or see how it would work between the species. In that case she had a naughty idea. 

"Hey, OP?" she asked fidgeting in the cab. 

"Is something the matter?" his radio light and the autobot symbol on the inside flickered when he spoke. 

"No, not really but I had an idea that I hope you won't hate me for," she smirked and reached a hand towards her backpack unzipping the front most pocket. 

"I could never hate you," his tone was soft. 

"I'm glad," she kept smiling as she pulled out her vibrator. "Because you won't be able to respond as you'd want to what I am about to do." 

Optimus had to keep focused on where he was going so at first he had no idea what was going on inside until he heard the buzzing. "What was that?" he asked. 

"Just a little toy I have to stimulate me," she said as she rubbed it against her shorts. The vibrations powerful enough to make her feel feathery just from that simple contact. He now knew what was going on. This was not how he expected a this type of interaction would go. He thought that it would happen when alone, in his own space at the cylo. [Y/N] could feel this inside of the cab warm up and it wasn't from the heater that was turned off. Optimus now knew what she was up to and was starting to get flustered by the fact she was doing this literally inside of him. 

[Y/N] started to undo her belt and unbutton the shorts. She pulled them loose enough to set the vibrator closer to her warmth but not yet through her panties. A light moan escaped her lips causing Optimus to almost slam his breaks. This really was torturing him as he wanted so bad to full see what she was doing. Even help her feel good in anyway he could as his spike would be too big. 

Impatience setting in she pulled down everything below and began directly rubbing her clit with the tip of the vibrator. "Optimus," she let slip out and this time he did accidentally break causing a "Woah" to escape her lips. 

"Sorry," he straightened back in the lane and resumed the designated speed limit. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't in bot mode because who knows what look would be on his faceplates. He felt like they'd be so hot it'd be visible. [Y/N] resumed her mission making sure she was nice and wet before reaching back into her bag to pull out an eight-inch silicone dildo. Optimus could feel the shifting and he could feel the seat where she sat being slightly warmer than the rest of him. One would think it'd be difficult to tell considering how hot he already felt. She began to stick the tip inside of her and the motions made Optimus feel the need to pull over. Granted he still could not transform in the middle of the freeway where anyone could see so he had to suffer just looking from his current at what she was doing. [Y/N] didn't complain about the stop and just continued to put the rest inside of her. 

"Oooooh," she groaned feeling it stretch her. Optimus had seen the whole process and wished that he could fit his spike in there but would be happy enough just to imagine that toy was just that. That if he was at base and hovering over her he could pretend with his hand wrapped around himself that he was the one making her feel the way she was feeling. She began move it in and out slow at first then picked up the pace grunting at the way it moved into her with such force. 

"[Y/N], please. This is so hard to watch," did she really make the leader of the Auto-Bots beg? She did! This only egged her on as she went even faster to a point, she could no longer keep quiet. 

"Let me finish, OP! I need to know how much you want me!" her head tilted back and her eyes shut as the toy went in and out. 

"I want you more than anything, but this isn't me truly having you," there was a sadness. [Y/N] would have felt bad if she wasn't already so close to her limit. 

"I'm about to, ah!" she screamed coming to her climax right in his seat. The feeling made Optimus leak energon, which he was glad she could not see. He wanted so badly to have helped her to that point. 

"If you had told me at base you wanted something like this I gladly would have accepted," he spoke. She breathed heavy and looked at his console. 

"I had to try this first, I'm sorry if you felt left out, but I want you to know it is because of you I got to try something I've never done before and that is masturbate in a car when someone else is driving," she confessed now feeling a bit awkward after the desire has passed. 

"You could have told me that too," he really did sound disappointed. The last thing she wanted was him disappointed in her. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she rubbed his seat gently hoping he'd feel the sincerety. Reaching back down into her bag she pulled out some pocket tissues to clean his seat. He started his engine again and began down the road as she got herself back into her shorts. Optimus remained quiet for what seemed far too long and they were almost at [Y/N]'s house. "I'm sorry," she began to tear up. "I thought you'd enjoy it too." 

He did though. There was just a deep feeling of being left out as well and that he could have done so much for her. It was time to verbally confirm that. "It wasn't that I didn't enjoy seeing a side of you that was special," he began. "I just wanted to make you happy." 

"You do make me happy," they were on her street now. 

"Then why do you now sound sad," he asked. 

"Because I thought I disappointed you," she replied. 

"I wasn't disappointed in you; I was disappointed in myself mainly because I couldn't give you what you needed and may never be able to do so. If this was the only way you felt you could open up to me then maybe this wouldn't work." he parked at the curb by her home. 

"Just being with you makes me happy," she grabbed her back and stepped out going to the front of the truck. She put both hands on the cab and sighed. "Next time we will do it fully together. I really am sorry." 

"It's all right. Just being with you makes me happy as well." He felt better and wished he could show her a smile. "Have a good night, [Y/N]. I will see you tomorrow," Optimus shut his door that she left out. She took the hint and backed up. 

"See you tomorrow," she watched him go and knew she couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it kind of dragged on into a boring/sad ending. Idk where I was going with it and kind of go to the same place when thinking scenarios in my head. It is just stranger to see written down.


End file.
